RWBY: Fatum Amoris
by SoulSniper
Summary: What happens when a teenager with a mysterious past falls from the sky to a different dimension and finds that Ruby and him have more in common than expected. OC x Ruby. Forewarning about chapter 6 very graphic. Up to chapter 8 at the moment. This will be from the perspective's of my OC and Ruby.
1. Chapter 1 Incipiens

Authors notes

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are NIkku and Minori Agoro.

I decided to release this chapter and start of the story in honor of Paul walker who was a favorite

actor of MIne and will be missed (R.i.P) Sad thoughts aside let's get started on this adventure.

_**Key**_

**thought**

_**thought conversation you'll see later**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Incipiens

It was a rainy day in the land of lightning in a small village with one very bored teenager. He was arriving back home from being a substitute teacher for academy students who are wanting to become the next great ninja. His lesson for the day was weapons training with simple tools such as a Kunai. He arrived home thinking along the lines of what a better way of relaxing than watching RWBY. He opened the door and went towards his computer desk. He then sat in the chair and scooted up to his desk. The computer woke up with the shake of a mouse in his right hand. He had a two monitor setup one of which was his 42 1080p TV. The other was 1600x900 monitor that came with the computer. He logged on to his internet browser and watched videos of RWBY. He was starting to become a huge fan of the show thanks to his boring life. He sometimes wished he could live in that world. What he didn't know is that was going to become true.

In a very distant location was a person watching our Ninja through a crystal ball.

"This is for your own good Nikku." This person started crying at the person she thought as her brother. She then made hand-signs before casting the spell that would permanently make Nikku disappear from once what he called home.

Just as he was about to log off he stopped in his tracks when he suddenly felt a wind pulling him into the monitor. The wind picked up and before he knew it he recognized where he was. It was the city of vale. What occurred to him next was is that he was falling. With the realization came screaming as he fell. He then recognized what looked like explosions and a ship along with a few specs that looked like to be people. One spec had white, purple,and black as her colors. The other was ruby with her trademark red and black.

He saw that he was going to fall into a pool and braced for impact hoping to live through the fall. He went into the water feet first. There was a big splash when he went into the pool. Nikku went in all the way to the bottom of the pool which was 30 feet. He hit the bottom pretty hard as he almost broke his ankles on the pool floor. He looked up and started swimming as fast as he can so he can get air. Once he reached the surface he took a deep breath and started gathering his thoughts with a plan to find ruby. What he didn't know is that they were going to find him instead. After the fight was finished Ruby noticed someone falling from the sky. They heard a splash and made way to the community pool

_**FIRST POV NIKKU**_

**Oh man what a fall that was. Now to get out of this pool and find someone I know, mainly Ruby.** I pull myself out of the pool and looked for a way out. I found the door to outside, but it was locked. However the fence was short enough that I could find something to boost myself over the fence. **Maybe there's something around here that I can use. **I turned around to see if I can find anything.** Let's see buoys, life jackets,and a ladder. **

**Looks like that ladder is my way out. **I run towards the ladder and grab it. I place it against the fence so I can hop over. I begin to climb when I hear a familiar shout startled me. This caused me to stumble and go backwards with the ladder. As a result I fell back into the pool again. As soon as I got out of the pool again i noticed two figures looking at me. One was Ruby and the other was the one I seen earlier. Sorry I'm bad with names anyways.

Ruby upon seeing me asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ruby." I replied.

She gave me a very suspicious look before asking.

"How do you know my name?" **Oh crap I'm not supposed to know her name yet right ummm.**

"I kinda figured due to you wearing all red and black and you reminded me of a ruby."

I laughed with my hand scratching the back of my head as I tried to hide my embarrassment and panic. She still gave me a very curious look. **Maybe I should introduce myself. **

"The name's Nikku by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you. So can you help me out and get me out of here please?"

_**FIRST POV RUBY**_

**So his name's Nikku hmm? **I kept looking at him for some strange reason and I really don't know why either. I then checked out his body and boy was it well built. He stood at around i guess at 6-4 and weight wise I guess anywhere from 220-250 pounds with most of it being muscle. I then hear Nikku call out to me if I can hear him. With this i snap myself out of my thoughts and replied.

"Yeah I can hear." I put a smile and hoped he didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention.

Nikku not caring just said. "Well if you can hear me can you do something about this lock please."

I respond by pulling out crescent rose and shooting the lock off leaving Nikku being able to open the door. I saw Nikku push the door, only for him a few seconds later to pass out and hit his head on the ground. I was concerned when he fell on the ground and then heard the huntress state.

"We should get him to a bed so he can rest. I'm sure someone is going to want to talk to the both of you."

**_FIRST POV Nikku_**

Brother help me. Please I beg of you don't leave me. **Huh,** **oh must've been a nightmare. Where am I**.

I look around to see what looks like hospital equipment. I then notice some familiar figures along with one I didn't recognize. The one I didn't recognize had silverish hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green suit along with a lighter green under layer shirt. He also was wearing glasses. The last notable feature was his cross looking pin on his scarf. He was looking at me while holding what seemed to be a cup of coffee. I shook off my sleepiness and look to see that huntress along with Ruby staring at me.

I heard the man state.

"Well it seems you're finally awake now. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

I responded "No not at all."

He then asked "I want to know how you did this?"

He then had the huntress pull out a video of me falling and then stopped it at a particular frame. What I saw surprised me a little. The frame showed me about to hit the water, but it also showed me glowing a dark blue.

He saw that i was surprised and said "DO you have any idea what this is."

I lied and said "I have no idea."

"Well let me explain then." He had stated with a knowing face, one of knowledge. "Well basically your aura just saved you from dying let alone breaking any bones. I can guarantee nobody else would've survived the if they even tried. Now for another question for you. How would you like to go to Beacon with Ruby Rose over here?"

He then took a sip of his coffee while I answered.

"Umm, sure I would love to heh heh." I put a hand at the back of my head and smiled.

"Why?"

**Why? He must mean like why I want to go to beacon why he should choose me.**

"I want to go to beacon because I um, ummm. Let's say I want to help keep the peace and help friends who need to be helped. I also want to slay monsters sir."I realized at this moment that I never said my name. "Oh where are my manners I'm Nikku Agoro Sir."

He looked at me then the huntress who just turned her head so he looked back at me again.

"Well okay. By the way the name's Ozpin and I run Beacon in case you didn't already."

"Oh sorry I must've hit my head so hard I forgot sorry." I replied quickly

IN A SHIP HEADING TO BEACON

"So how are you feeling Nikku? I'm so excited aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, it's just I'm concerned because I don't have a weapon at the moment."

Ruby looked at me with confidence and stated. "It'll be alright I'm sure you'll find something and if not I can always build one for you."

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Of course I love weapons I mean I built Crescent Rose after all. She then pulls out her weapon showing off all of its engineering qualities to me. If i can build this I should be able to make a weapon to your taste. By the way have you seen my sister? She has gold hair a couple years older than me."

She puts her weapon away before resuming our conversation.

"Um Ruby." I asked

"Yes."

"Is that your sister?" I pointed to the blonde that was approaching us.

Ruby turned to look when she got hugged and when I say hugged I mean "hugged."

I then hear the blonde say. "Oh I'm so proud of you."

Pwease sthap was all I could get of ruby before getting let go allowing her to breathe. I was at this point trying to hold my laughter and was failing epically. I found the relationship between the two very cute while being funny at the same time.

The blonde then continued the conversation saying.

"What you did was incredible, You're going to be the bee's knees."

Ruby instantly responded. "I don't want to be the bee's knees OK, what I did was really nothing. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

By now I couldn't help, but have a smile on my face.

I stopped to listen what the blonde has to say. "Aren't you excited?"

Ruby's response was. "Of course I'm excited. it's just I don't want anybody to think I'm special because I got moved two years ahead."

The sister looked at me and asked. "So who's this, already making friends."

"Oh well this is Nikku, yang. Nikku this is yang." She'd introduced us with the classic one hand to name method.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and held out a hand to shake with and said. "It's nice to meet you."

"The same goes for you too. So how exactly did you meet my sister anyway?"

By now I was trying to think of something to say when Ruby said the truth out loud.

"He fell from the sky and then landed in a pool and survived thanks to his aura. He then needed me to break the lock so I shot it off, But when he opened the door he passed out on the floor." I looked at her with nothing, but shock at how quickly she summed it all up.

Yang once again looked at me and asked Ruby. "All of this happened when Ruby?"

"The time I was at the Dust shop that was getting robbed. It was after the battle was over and I noticed Nikku falling from the sky." Ruby stated simply.

Then yang commented "Oh well I'm glad you're trying to make friends Ruby."

Ruby and I accidently at the same time say. "Oh it was just an accident."

This caused us to look at each other before I heard some news come on which caused everybody to look at the screen. The news reporter was reporting about some torchwick guy before that got interrupted by a huntress i recognized from earlier. With this realization I decided to doze off figuring the speech wouldn't be important.

I woke up when I started hearing commotion from Ruby saying.

"Oh yang you got throw up on your shoes. Get it away from me get it away from me."

"Gross gross gross gross gross." Was all heard from yang

This is all i heard before i thought. **This is ****going to be one fun time.**

* * *

AND that is the end of the chapter everybody if you enjoyed the story so far or hate it please let me know, just try to be fair as I know I'm bad at grammar at times. This is also my first story so go a little easy on me. Until next time Soulsn1per out.


	2. Chapter 2 FATA

Authors notes

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are NIkku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

_**thought conversation you'll see later**_

Chapter 2 FATA

* * *

_**FIRST POV NIKKU**_

I was in my thoughts of how it was going to be a fun year when they got disrupted. The ship was turning and after few seconds later the ship made a complete stop. The doors opened to the outside world giving us fresh air. **Welcome home**. Is what I thought as I walked with Ruby and Yang passing by vomit boy who was well, vomiting. We continued walking until there was a fork in the path which made us stop. When I looked up what I saw was big castle. The view of it was pretty amazing. The girls agreed as they looked at it with awe.

Yang then commented. "The view of vale has nothing on this."

**No kidding. Now where is a shop so I can find a weapon.** My thoughts become disrupted as I hear ruby starts to go crazy. So look to see the reason why. Turns out she really is a weapons fanatic. I then hear her saying excitedly.

"OH that kids got a staff and she's got a fire sword."

After being calming Ruby down by yang asks, "Aren't you happy with your weapon."

Then Ruby pulls out Crescent rose and says, "of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang then commented, "Ruby come on why don't you try to make more friends besides Nikku."

Ruby responded, "Why would I need friends when I have you and Nikku."

I then noticed that a group of people started approaching us from behind Yang. When they stood behind her the group along with Yang ditched us. Then ruby fell after muttering something about dorms. Which i was thinking about too. However, that line of thought came to a halt after hearing teenaged woman girl dressed in all white said,

"What are you doing."

Of course Ruby being polite said, "Sorry."

However sometimes that wasn't enough for a person and so the girl in white continued complaining. With this i started slowly started backing away not knowing what was going to happen next. Ruby then handed the girl one of the lock cases. This only caused more pain for Ruby as the girl in white opened up the box and started talking about dust. By now i was really ticked off and if it weren't the fact I didn't have a weapon I would've done something about it. I then noticed Ruby was about to sneeze. I then look to see the cases are labeled Schnee Dust Company. **Either this girl is rich or I'm guessing she is related to the company somehow and judging by the fact she literally is white as snow I would say her name is Weiss.** I was interrupted in my thoughts when i hear an explosion making me wonder what just happened. I look to see red smoke and Ruby along with Weiss standing next to each other. Just like aggravated bees Weiss immediately starts insulting Ruby once again. By now I was frustrated that I couldn't do anything and yet I wanted her to just stop complaining for a minute. However, that would not be needed as girl dressed in black and white with bow came towards us.

The Girl also had yellow eyes which caught my interest and so I decided to hear what she had to say.

"Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee."-

**Hmm seems my deduction was right, her name is Weiss. **With this thought in mind, I continued listening to the girl with the bow.

"Also infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

After hearing that I gave a chuckle and I heard ruby give a chuckle as well. After hearing enough Weiss left her luggage behind letting the butlers clean it up for her. After seeing Weiss leave Ruby and I turned to see the girl dressed in black leaving too. This left ruby saddened as she fell to the ground on her knees in disappointment. At this moment something touched my heart and told me to go help her. So I walked up to Ruby and sat next to her and gave a hug while telling her, "It was going to be alright."

**_FIRST POV RUBY_**

As I was sitting on the ground feeling very lonely, I suddenly felt a warmth wrap around me and voice saying it's going to be alright. I already who it was and it made me feel good knowing that I had a friend to count on. With this warmth and comfort came a feeling of joy knowing that I had a friend that had my back. I acknowledge the hug and put my head against his shoulders and comment, "Welcome to beacon." I don't know why, but I felt like i could be like this all day. However, I still needed to find a weapon for Nikku. So as much as I didn't want to say it, we had to get going.

"Nikku we should get going as we still need to find a weapon for you."

I hear him say sure before he got up and gave me a hand. He helped me up and then we look for directions or a map. I then notice what looks like direction arrows pointing where we needed to go.

I point this out and say,

"Hey Nikku there's some directions over here." I then pointed toward it so he can see them.

Nikku then came over for a look and we both concluded there was a weapons shop down a ways. We walked for about ten minutes with the store nowhere in sight. **Seems this is going to take a while maybe i should ask what type of weapon he is into. **

"Hey so any idea what type of weapon you're getting Nikku?"

"Well My preference would be a two handed heavy weapon. Maybe if I'm lucky it can turn into a gun."

After hearing this I respond, "That sounds so cool, I can't wait to see what you find."

Then a random thought came into my head. **I wonder what his nightmare was about back at the hospital. I should ask now as I might not get to later.** With this in mind I asked with caution, "Um. hey sorry to bring this up, but you had a nightmare back at the hospital and well, I was wondering what it was about?"

He stopped to look at me and stated, "Why do you ask?"

I didn't think of a reason quick enough and so I just randomly said. "Umm.. I was just wondering heh heh."

He looked at me funny before answering. "Well umm. It was my sister. I haven't seen her in about 5 years. So does that answer your question."

I was shocked after hearing this and apologetically responded, "I'm so sorry I asked."

He gave a quick smile and then frowned again before answering. "Don't be. It's still a possibility even if it's slim, that she's alive. This however cannot be said for my parents as they died when i Was 7." By now I could tell he was a having hard time thinking about it. With me feeling guilty I decided that he should know that he is not alone in this aspect. With this thought i mustered up my courage and told him.

"You're not alone, I've lost my parents too. All I have left is my sister and my uncle. It's thanks to my parents that I'm here today wanting to become a huntress."

Once that conversation was finished we realized that we were in front of the store. Nikku goes to the door and opens it for me. I went inside and what i saw made me go nuts. There were axes, swords,spears,guns, and any other weapons you can think of. I was interrupted in my living dream to hear Nikku say.

"Ruby calm down, we're here to find me a weapon remember."

"oh sorry." With this I start looking for a weapon that fits Nikku's description. As i searched up and down the weapon racks, I find something fitting the description and call out to him. "Hey Nikku I found something over here." A few seconds later he arrived with the owner to talk about the sword in question. When the owner saw what weapon I was pointing to he suddenly became depressed. I became concerned what that meant. I wanted to know why, but at the same time I didn't, but I asked anyway.

"What's wrong with that sword."

Before my answer could be answered Nikku had already picked up the sword and was holding it in his hand. The owner's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. I was confused and Nikku looked comfortable with the sword. After coming over his shock the owner explained why he suddenly became depressed. From what he told me the sword had some sort of curse where anybody who touches it dies.

After hearing this i asked "How much would it be."

The owner not caring just said, "free I don't want that sword in my store anymore."

After hearing this I was happy to finally see what would be Nikku's weapon. From what the store owner described to me earlier. He told me the sword weighed about 50 pounds while being 5 and a half feet tall. He also said that the gun transformation on it was broken and that it used to shoot 50 caliber which is the same as crescent rose.

**Wait I wonder what he's going to name his sword. **

"so what are you going to name your sword Nikku."

Nikku smiled and said, "I think I'm going to name it Surgens which means Rose." .After hearing this I couldn't help, but blush a little.

"That's so cool!" I then realized that we're going to be late to the opening ceremony. By the time I was going to tell him he had already went through the door saying. "Race you back to beacon."

"oh you cheat." I then run After him as fast as possible if there was thing i wasn't going to lose it was this foot race.

* * *

AND that is the end of the second chapter everybody if you enjoyed the story so far or hate it please let me know, just try to be fair as I know I'm not the best with grammar at times. This is also my first story so go a little easy on me. Until next time see you then in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 AMOR

Authors notes

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are NIkku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

_**thought conversation you'll see later**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Amor

_**FIRST POV NIKKU**_

It was a bit close, but Ruby was definitely a lot more speedier than me due to her size. I must've lost by about 5-10 seconds behind ruby. However, considering I was currently at the moment weighing about 290 pounds, I felt somewhat happy to have kept up with her. After thinking It was time to get inside as the ceremony was about to start. Noticing that the seats were gender-based I had no choice, but to say ruby goodbye for now.

"I guess this separate ways for now Ok Ruby."

"Ok see you later Nikku."

I was sad to see her go for some reason and I couldn't put my finger on it. All I know is that i was very sad to see her go. I've been feeling something all day when I've been next to her **Why am i saddened by this and why is my heart a little faster than usual. Wait it can't be, am i really? Am i falling for Ruby Rose. How can that be I've only known her a day. Then again i've not known anybody willing to help me out like she has. Oh I don't know, I'll think about this later.** With my thoughts put aside I focused on finding a spot. I then wandered for a bit and found a spot. However, like most things there was a catch. I would have to be seated next to vomit boy for the whole ceremony. What could possibly go wrong. After reluctantly going to my spot I then search for ruby in the girls side of the auditorium. It was easy to find her with trademark black with red hair along with Yang standing next to her.

I then noticed a certain snow angel coming up from behind Ruby. I then notice Ruby jump into yang's arms and began to wonder. **Alright I know that I'm falling for her, but what do I say. Should I say, hey Ruby I think I'm starting to fall for you. No that wouldn't work, Maybe I can sing a song that she might like and then ask if she wants to be my girlfriend right after. I guess that could work, but where would I do it. Where could I take her so nobody would notice us? Hmm,** **I guess should start looking for locations later. **

I was so deep in thought throughout the ceremony, that by the time my thoughts came to a halt the ceremony was already over. With it over I noticed vomit boy head towards the girls. When approached he must've said something stupid in order for Weiss to face palm, if you can call it that. As the guy left I checked to see how she was holding up with her saying she was fine.

For the rest of the day I got some exploring done after finished talking to ruby after a while. The conversation was quite pleasant even though it wasn't anything important. As for what I found while checking out the campus. I found a good spot on the bell tower where Ruby and I can hang out later.

A few more hours pass and everybody was getting ready to hit the sack. I was just looking at all the guys posing and thought to myself **what idiots. **I then space out waiting for the right moment to ask Ruby up to the bell tower I found. Almost everybody was sleeping, however Ruby was wide awake so I took my chance and asked her. "Hey Ruby wanna see something cool." Behind my smile was fear of rejection and her saying no.

_**First POV RUBY**_

I was in my thoughts as i couldn't sleep especially with the thought my parents. They became disrupted as I heard Nikku ask if I wanted to see something cool. My curiosity got the best of me so I asked. "Sure what is it?"

"Well it's a spot I found that I think you might like. so you want to check it out?"

"Sure."

I followed the hazel-eyed giant to this spot of his. By the time we stopped we were at the top of the Bell Tower. I had to admit it was a beautiful crescent moon tonight. Nikku was sitting against the wall just looking at the stars. I don't know why it was so hard to ask, but I wanted to sit next to him. I thought of a plan and sat next to him. My heart was beating and I think my lips started to dry up for some reason.

"It sure is a nice night isn't it Ruby."

I replied, "Yeah it sure is."

I calmed down after a while and noticed how it was cold. This gave me the opportunity I was looking for and so I asked. " Nikku can I um.. Cuddle with you I'm getting cold." I blushed after asking and had a hard time keeping eye contact with. He gave me a reassuring smile and said sure. This was all I needed before I got up and sat in front Nikku with my back against his chest. I felt those warm arms of his wrap around me. I was in utter bliss for a few minutes until Nikku asked me.

"Ruby would you want to become my girlfriend?"

**He likes me yes! ** However my voice box turned off and was on mute. I didn't know what to do, but look at him, however he knew what I was going to say and smiled as result and said,

"I'll take that as yes then."

He then gently put a hand on my neck and slowly pushed my head towards his. Our lips made contact and all I felt was nothing, but bliss and fireworks. I closed my eyes to savor this moment. We were kissing under the starry night for what felt like forever. However, like most good things, they must come to an end. Sadly it was time for the kiss to end as I needed to breathe. I separated to get air and just stared into his eyes as I caught my breath. I hear him then say,

"Wanna just sleep up here tonight under the stars Ruby?" **My kiss may have not lasted long, but there is no way I'm not leaving this moment. I want to make this last.**

I smiled at him and said "yes."

We stayed up and talked to each other telling each other funny stories and other stuff. Sleep eventually overtook me and turned into blackness. I then saw snow and a familiar white figure. I tried to get closer, but the figure moved farther away. "Mother?" I then saw her turn into flames and disappear into smoke and rose petals. I had screamed, but nothing came out. I started crying wishing for someone to help me. I woke up when I heard Nikku call for me. I was still in tears as I looked at him and he said with a knowing tone,

"Let me guess your parents."

I shook my head as I kept crying. I then felt his lips kiss my tears away. This gave me comfort, but I was still sad about my parents. Nikku seeing this held me tighter and said,

"I know ruby I miss them too, but you have me and yang now. Always remember that."

I said thank you after hearing those comforting words. I then finally noticed that it was nearing dawn and took note of this. Nikku then commented,

"We should get going before anyone notices we're missing."

I then responded, "Ok. Hey Nikku can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I call you Nick by any chance?"

"Of course you can Ruby. Well we should get going now"

I replied, "Right let's go."

We got down to the sleeping area in time as nobody noticed we left.

* * *

Sorry this one is short,but school is catching up to me so it may take a while to update this story until christmas break or next weekend. Either way don't lose faith I have plans for this story. I'm sure you'll like them. Until next time Soulsn1per signing off


	4. Chapter 4 Aliquam Mentis

Authors notes

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are NIkku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

"_**thought conversation you'll see soon."**_

* * *

Chapter 4 Aliquam Mentis

_**Ruby First POV**_

After pretending to wake up. Yang along with Nick and I got dressed and got ready for today. Right after breakfast we headed down to our lockers so we can get our weapons. I opened my locker to see Crescent Rose was still in the place it should be. I was relieved to see it was still there, but before I could take it out. I heard some girl talk so fast I could barely understand her. The girl was following some guy in green, walking past us in the process.

I commented, "I wonder what those two are so worked up about."

I then hear yang answer back, Oh who knows. So you two seem awfully chipper this morning." **Should I tell her that Nick is my boyfriend or not? **

I then suddenly hear a familiar voice say "_**That's your choice Ruby I'm okay either way with it."**_I suddenly look at Nikku who was looking back at me. "_**What did I say something out loud?"**_

He never moved his lips and yet he was communicating with me as if he could read my mind. After coming to this realization I thought to myself. "_**Wait how can you hear me right now? Are you able to communicate through thought." **_

Nikku replied silently as he got the Surgens out of his locker, _**"Yes to both questions, however this is limited to only one person of my choosing. It just happened to be you Ruby. Now that's settled, onto my question. Are you going to tell her?"**_

I thought to myself_** "I honestly don't see why not as people will find out eventually."**_

He replies in silence, "_**Whatever you think Ruby."**_

I then turned to Yang and tried to answer her question. "Well you see Nikku's umm umm."

Nikku answered for me saying, "She's my girlfriend."

After hearing this I couldn't help, but blush a little. Right now I was hoping Yang would take it well as I'm old enough to make decisions for myself.

She replied in the most unexpected yet expected way possible, "Oh that's so cute."

She then turns to Nikku and walks towards him. She gave a suspicious look saying. "You better not hurt my sister. Otherwise my fist meets your face." By now you could tell she was serious as her eyes turned red.

However Nikku wasn't fazed one bit as he told me silently_** "Watch this." **_He then stated to Yang, "If I ever did hurt Ruby I would gladly take that punch as I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to my dear Ruby."

I was blushing to the point that it was probably the color of my cloak by now. While yang Immediately calmed down knowing how Nikku felt about me. I happened to be impressed by this as well.

We then hear him say, "Now that's settled. I have been hearing rumors about the placement of teams. I don't have much more details though."

I reply "Hopefully we're on the same team."

We then hear PA come on and announce, "would all first year students please report to beacon cliff immediately. Again all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately."

Hearing this I finished getting ready and looked to see if the others were ready. Nikku was ready to go while Yang had been ready for a few minutes now. We started walking towards where we had to go. However Jaune was on the ground against the locker looking like he had a bad day.

He sees us and says, "I don't understand. My dad said that all girls look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong."

I then offered a hand towards the fallen blonde.

Nikku remarked in my head. "_**That's just one of many things they look for, you've got a long way to go kid."**_

I then reply silently _**Come on Nick help me lift him up please. He's having a hard day.**_

Nikku replied, "_**Oh if you insist.**_"

I got a hint of sarcasm from the reply, but he helped me anyway. I then comforted Jaune with,

"Come on Jaune let's go."

After we arrived at the cliffs we got on a pedestal and were being told our last words before initiation.

We then listened as Ozpin gave his speech to us.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the forest." Goodwitch inserted, "Now I'm sure you have heard the rumors of teams. Well let us put an end to all of your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"_**Like we planned Ruby.**_" I heard this from Nikku hoping the plan would work.

Ozpin then continued on with his speech saying.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

My reaction to hearing this was a surprised, "What?"

"_**Well that complicates things. Look My mind link won't be able to work far away unless I'm really concentrating. So we won't be able to communicate through this method unless I concentrate or if we're close to each other. Basically I won't be in touch, unless i find a safe spot to communicate in."**_

With Nikku explaining this, I took note of it and then kept on listening to Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die.

I then hear a big gulp from Jaune. I thought _**"I hope he will be alright."**_

Nick responds with "_**Let's hope then."**_

We continue listening to Ozpin as he gives the remainder of his speech.

"You will be monitored and graded for the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair or person must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Just as I got ready to go I hear a, "Uh sir." Only to be disrupted by Ozpin immediately saying, "Good. now take your positions." Everyone was ready except for a certain blonde.

"_**Listen Ruby, with any luck I will meet you at the the temple and grab the relics, got it."**_

"_**Sounds like a plan Nick." **_It was almost my turn when I saw my sister put on a set of aviators before launching off. This gave me an idea and immediately thought to Nikku. _**Nick do this to Jaune.**_" I then gave him the biggest smirk before launching off.

_**Nikku First POV.**_

I looked at her and got the idea and so I looked at Jaune and said, "See ya around Vomit boy." I then gave him a smile and the peace sign before launching off. After being launched I swear I hear a certain blonde screaming for Mommy while in the air behind me.

* * *

Surprised That I updated so soon. Yeah i kinda was eager to continue this story as there is so much more to come. Anyways I hoped you really like the surprise as I may not update soon, unless i'm able to juggle school with this. If that's the case i might update pretty soon. However it may take a while this time also. So keep this in mind. With that I hope you like the story so far please let me know what like and hate about it. Until next time Soulsn1per signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 SOCIIS

Authors notes

RWBY is not owned by me. The only characters I own are NIkku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

"_**thought conversation you'll see soon."**_

* * *

Chapter 5 Inventum

_**NIKKU POV FIRST**_

**How the heck am i going to land. Let's see... That's it. Hopefully i remember how to do this right. ** I then looked at a tree that I wanted to land in and then I closed my eyes. By the time I open them again to see that I'm on a branch high up. **Looks like I remembered. Now to get going towards that temple.** I started slowly descending down until I was near ground level. I look for any sign or clue as to where to go for about five minutes until I heard gunfire. It came from pretty close by, so I better got a little higher up to make sure I'm not seen by anyone I don't want to be my teammate. **I wonder where that gun fire came from? **

I close my eyes and focus on my hearing to see where it came from. I hear what sounds like a tree falling from my left.

A next minute later I hear what sounds like dust shells being fired from a distance to my front.. **Dust shells? The only person I know that shoots dust from guns at that rate would be Yang. **I made speed in that direction hoping to find that ruby was with Yang. **I hope Ruby is alright. Wait why am i thinking this, she can handle herself just fine. **I see yang after finding her, but not Ruby. Instead it was the girl in black from earlier with the bow. With this noted I kept on moving as fast as I could while not being detected. I eventually arrived to what looked like more of a shrine rather than temple. Technicalities aside, the temple had chess pieces on pedestals. I wasn't alone as there was a guy in armor along with his three buddies. Those pals of his I remember from last night trying to impress the girls and looking like idiots doing it.

Once they left I saw my chance and teleported to the relics. I looked at the pieces and noticed a queen piece still left along with some other pieces. I immediately secured the piece and looked for a safe spot to contact ruby. I looked at the forest line and blinked to a tree that was just out of sight from the temple. I felt comfortable with the position as I can still see the temple. Now that's settled I sat on the branch and closed my eyes meditating in my search for Ruby. After not finding her for the first few seconds it suggested she was not close by About ten more seconds in and still nothing. **Damn it, where is she.** A few more agonizing seconds later, I finally found her and gave a sigh of relief before saying to her. "_**Ruby listen I have found the temple and relics, but right now you're no where near close. Do you have any indicators to where you are?"**_

I heard an excited response from Ruby, "_**Hey I'm glad you're alright. As for indicators we're still relatively close by a forest fire, but we're lost and have no idea where to go. Plus Weiss is being well, Weiss." **_Hearing this I reply _**You'll be fine, listen I'll stay at the temple and wait for you here. Stay safe OK Ruby.**_

I heard a confident Ruby state, _**No problem listen I've got to deal with Weiss, I'll see you there.**_

I opened my eyes realizing it would be a while before he could contact her again. With that being said I wait patiently for any signs of life around the temple. It must've been about 10 minutes later and I hear the sound of sticks breaking along with talking. with a voice saying,

"You think this is it." I look for the source of the voice and sure enough. I find yang along with the girl with yellow eyes approaching the temple. I then teleport in front of the two which led to surprise on both of their parts.

I hear an immediately reply from Yang stating. "Oh hey Nikku what's up."

I then hear Yang's partner say, "I'm guessing you're the one that was near us the whole time."

After hearing this I gave my nervous smile and put a hand at the back of my head technique and replied, "Sorry about that."

We then hear the most girly scream I've ever heard. Yang being the first to react states the obvious, "Some girl is in trouble. Blake did you hear that."

**So her name is Blake is it. Makes sense with her black outfit.**I then hear a scream come from seemingly out of nowhere. _**"AHHHHHHHHHH." "What the, Ruby! If I can hear you, then you must be close!**_" My answer didn't take long to be answered as I noticed Blake was pointing up. I looked to see Ruby falling from the sky from out of nowhere. This gave me cause for great concern and worry hoping she had would somehow make it down safely.

The all of a sudden vomit boy comes out of nowhere and collided with Ruby in middle of the air somehow. This cause them to go flying towards a particular tree. I would guess this gave them headaches in the process. I couldn't help, but wince when they hit the tree with a thunk.

The mind link was now working again, but all I could get out of Ruby were dogs and stars.

_**Ruby are you hurt? **_My answer would be interrupted by a Grimm that was being rid on by that girl in pink from earlier. The girl was looking at the creature with the strangest of expressions one of them being disappointment. I looked at this and thought to myself, **Is that girl Insane.** No sooner was she there that she had disappeared and was now next to us grabbing a relic and singing something about queen of the castle.

She was stopped by her partner in green yelling, "NORA!"

I hear a response from the Sakura colored Girl saying, "Coming Ren."

**Nora and Ren huh. These two certainly make an interesting pair.**

I then hear Blake ask, "Did that girl just ride on a Ursa."

**Looks like it, what's next someone being chased by a scorpion.**

No sooner Did I say that. We started hearing trees being knocked down. There was someone being chased by a scorpion. As soon as i saw this I face palmed and said to myself, **I have to be right don't I? ** After gathering my thoughts for a few seconds I told Ruby_**, We might need some help down here there is a huge scorpion right in front of us.**_ I then see Ruby appear in front of me.

Reunited with Ruby again I said, "RUBY."

She immediately said, "NICK."

We then went to hug each other in happiness when a certain pink form interrupted us.

"NORA!"

"_**Goddammit Nora."**_ I thought to myself.

I see Ruby Surprised and felt for her as I was surprised as well. However there was no time to linger that emotion as Yang was past her boiling point and started going crazy over what's happening. In no more that two seconds later of Yang going crazy did Ruby look up making me look up as well. What I saw was a huge bird with a certain heiress hanging on by an arm.

I thought to myself, "_**Well that's great."**_

I hear Ruby state to everyone, "I said jump."

Blake countered, "She's going to fall."

Ruby replied then, "She'll be fine."

I projected my thought to Ruby, "_**No she won't."**_

Then Ren said the obvious, "She's falling."

Everyone was just staring at the incoming train wreck of a fall that Weiss had. However I noticed that vomit boy was getting ready to catch Weiss.

I thought to myself, **This is going to be hilarious.**

Just as i had predicted vomit boy had caught the falling girl in the air only to fall again. When the two landed, Vomit boy had landed face first before having Weiss fall on his back a second later. I swear I could hear a bone or two crack as a result.

My eyes then turned to the scorpion knocking the spartan right in front of us.

Yang sarcastically says "Great the gang's all here now we can die together."

Ruby then replies, "Not if i can help it."

She then headed straight towards the scorpion. I reacted and immediately pulled out my sword and followed as fast as I could. Ruby then boosted herself with a shot and leaped at the creature only to get rejected immediately. This left her vulnerable as she was still dazed.

With me seeing this I called for Ruby, but got nothing. By now I was the only thing standing in between the creature and Ruby. There was no way in hell I was going to let anything happen to her. So I stood my ground and waited for the scorpion to make the first move. It's first move was to try and grab me with its right claw. I countered with a swing at the claw to deflect it back and maybe slice through it. My sword collided with the claw to make a clang before getting deflected back. The second move for the scorpion was to immediately go for the stun with the tail. I went for block hoping it wouldn't get through my defense. However I would never need to, as I was now fifty feet away in about a second thanks to a certain silver-eyed girl that I loved.

I noted this and asked her, "_**Speed huh."**_

All i heard from her was a, _**"Yep."**_

I was grateful and told her, "_**Thanks Ruby."**_

She was now smiling at me and told me. "_**Of course,**_ _**Anytime Nick."**_

I looked to see the scorpion scorpion's stinger was stuck to the ground thanks to some ice. I looked back at Ruby and then noticed the position we're in and got embarrassed. Of course I never showed it.

"_**Um Ruby as nice as this position is. Can you please get off of me?"**_

"_**What are you talking about- oh sorry."**_

She got up quickly out and looked embarrassed after getting up.

"_**It's alright nothing to be embarrassed about you just saved me a load of trouble by getting me out of the way."**_

She smiled after hearing that from me and said "_**Thanks Nick."**_

With Weiss now watching us I said, "We should get back to the others so we can get out of this mess." We then rushed back to the others and started thinking what to do.

Ruby then got an idea. "We don't have to fight these things. Our objective is to take a relic and get back to the cliffs."

I then hear vomit boy speak up and agree saying, "Run and live, that is something I can get behind."

"_**Good thinking Ruby."**_

I can feel the smirk in her as she said, "_**It was nothing."**_

Just as we're going into details in what to do. The ice started to crack on the scorpion's stinger.

Ren noted this and urged, "Time we left."

Ruby taking charge says "Right let's go."

Ruby lead the the charge as we followed her over the hill. Ruby looked back to see if everyone was behind me. Once she saw everyone Ruby lead the charge once more until we saw that bird from earlier show up once again. Everyone took the nearest cover they had. I had take cover with Yang and Ruby. I looked to see everyone was separated into groups. The sad thing was, there is nothing we could do about it at the moment. Just as we waited patiently for an opportunity.

However that would not happen as I heard Vomit boy exclaim, "Oh man Run!"

I look to see that the scorpion was chasing us down. Now instead of waiting we had to make our own opportunity and run. Luckily Ren had a that planned out already as he had Nora distract the bird with what I dub the "Love Launcher." This provided enough time for us to almost make it to the bridge. The bird then went to my left and disappeared from sight. This made me worry about a sneak attack of some sort. Just as we're getting towards the middle of the bridge. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and look to see what it was. Just I had worried about, the bird was going to take out the bridge and I'm right in the middle of it. I only had a few seconds before it would hit the bridge.

I screamed "look out!"

I then closed my eyes as fast I can. By the time I opened them again and saw that the bridge had been taken out and I was right in front of Ruby. The bridge now had our group split into two. Ruby, Nora, Vomit boy, Yang, and I are stuck at one end. While Blake, Ren, and Spartan girl were stuck at the other end.

I try to figure out our next course of action when I heard an explosion. By the time I looked All i could see vomit boy was about to barf, while Nora looked to be having fun for some reason while flying through the air. However Nora get pushed back and as result Blake goes falling into the cliff by accident. I then see the big raven creature coming around. I then observe that Blake had somehow gotten back up and now was slicing at the creature, but looked to be of no avail.

She then landed next to me and yang stating, "It's tougher than it looks."

I then observed the creature and noted,**"Hmm it looks like it has plating around its head too, great."**

Yang then replies, "Then let's hit it with everything we got."

Everybody gets their ranged attacks ready while I wait patiently for it to close in.

The girls opened fire as the raven got closer and closer. It finally got into my range as I blinked and opened my eyes again to be right on top of its head. I gave a strong swing which only made it crack a little. I then blinked again and was now under the neck of it. I gave the strongest swing I could and had broken most the plating off leaving its neck vulnerable. However I had no time as I had teleported back just in time to realize the place was coming down. So I started jumping from rubble piece to rubble piece until I found a pillar I could Run on. I then jumped to where the girls were.

I immediately report to Ruby, _**"Listen Ruby the neck is vulnerable, we may be able to decapitate it. Other than that though, I don't see any other options."**_

Ruby immediately replied, "_**Give me a second to think, hmmm... Wait I got it. Nick go to the top of the cliff I have a plan."**_

I reply back immediately, "_**I'm on it."**_

I look towards the top of the cliff and Blinked. By the time I opened my eyes again I was at the top of the cliff waiting to see what Ruby had in mind. I also saw the other team composed Vomit boy and company, had taken out the scorpion in pretty fashionable style. I watched as the bird was hurled towards the cliff where I'm at. The bird had crashed onto the cliff wall causing the ground under to shake a little. I then noticed Weiss had frozen its tail if you can call it that to the floor. I then noticed that back where Blake and Yang are they are making what looked to be an ultimate slingshot. Ruby was in position ready to be launched towards the bird.

I look at the setup and wonder what role i have to play in this. **Oh I get it now, right.** With this realization I stepped over the cliff's edge and was now standing on the cliff side. I positioned myself so my left side of my body would be towards the raven. I readied myself as the plan was put into action. Ruby got launched and was now shooting rounds to keep her speed going all the while having rose petals trail her body.. I looked at this and thought to myself, **Now that's badass and for some reason sexy.** The red cannonball collided with the raven. Ruby carried her momentum through and made both her and the bird collide against the cliff wall. This resulted in some more shaking from the cliff as a result. I then saw snowflakes appear just before Ruby started running towards me with the titan bird in tow.

I readied my sword for the Killing blow.

**10 meters, 5 meters, Now!**

I then swung my sword with full force focused directly on the birds skull. The result was the entire skull being cracked and the bird's head being pointed down. Ruby on the other hand was in pole vault position before taking the killing shot and slicing through its neck.

I quickly teleported after the decapitation was done as far away as possible as the head was still in the air. Once I thought everything was all clear I walked next to Ruby.

She was looking down at her teammates when I said to her, "You know you were awesome out there you know that."

She replied back to me, "You weren't bad yourself you figured out my plan and also managed to crack the armor in something that supposedly is uncrackable."

I then remarked to her, "You know that rose petal trick of yours. I need to learn that trick sometime. Because I found it to be quite badass while at the same time uhhhh sexy."

By now Ruby's cheeks had turned the color of Rose petals before replying

"Niiiick you're embarrassing me."

I then responded back, Seriously I need to learn that sometime. Pleeeeease. I don't mean to embarrass you by the way. I just want to learn that trick and also I think you shouldn't be embarrassed about a compliment I gave you."

I then see her sarcastically roll her eyes before saying, "Oh alright."

I then held her close before giving another one of those amazing firework kisses that I wished could last forever.

_**A few hours later**_

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have picked up the White knight pieces. Your team shall be called Team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose."

I was listening to the teams and realized I was next so I got ready for my name to be called up by Ozpin.

"Nikku Agoro will you come up to the stage please."

I then walked up and stood in front of Ozpin wondering what was going to happen to me.

"Nikku Agoro you retrieved the one and only White Queen piece. With this piece you're allowed to choose any team to be on as you see fit. Remember this affects your next four years here.

**That's an easy one.** I thought to myself before looking at Ruby in the stands and then looked back to Ozpin and made my choice, "I choose team RWBY sir."

I then hear a reply from Ozpin saying, "Congratulations young man."

I said my thanks before Ozpin called out to the audience, "Will team RWBY come up to the stage please."

I waited patiently as my soon to be team was coming up to the stage.

Once the team was standing next to me Ozpin continued, Your team now shall be known as Team NRWBY ( NEW RWBY).

I then thought to myself, **Looks like things are shaping up to be one interesting year.**

* * *

That's it folks hope you like the team name even though a better one in my opinion was thought of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next as I have something special for this next chapter. Let's say it involves Nikku's history. Other than that I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and until next time.

Soulsn1per out.


	6. Chapter 6 TANTIBUS

Authors notes

RWBY is not owned by me. The only characters I own are Nikku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

"_**thought conversation you've already seen."**_

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT (TORTURE). YOU"LL SEE A WARNING RIGHT BEFORE THAT SCENE. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT YOU MAY DO SO. **_

* * *

Chapter 6 TANTIBUS

_**NIKKU POV FIRST**_

It was a few hours after the team ceremony was over and it was starting to get late.

Our team had been assigned a room that just happened to be next to team JNPR's.

Ruby was in front of the group with me next to her and the rest following behind. We arrived at our room and ruby wasted no time fetching the key out to open the door. The door opened as we walked inside looking for a light. Blake found the light first and turned it on. The light showed four beds along with a bathroom on the side. The walls were also blank and felt bland due to this.

I noted this and told the girls, "I guess I'll sleep on the floor or something." This seemed to satisfy everyone except for one Ruby Rose who looked at me with concern.

I noticed this and asked her silently, _**"You look concerned."**_

"_**Yeah I was thinking. Would you want to sleep in the same bed as me."**_

I was genuinely a little surprised to be hearing this and she immediately started blushing a little thankfully only I noticed this. I then asked her while trying to keep my blush down,_** "Are you sure about this. I mean i can see this work, but I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you, unless you approve of this.**_

I then her quickly reply, _**"It should be fine as long as we don't get ideas."**_

I replied satisfied with the answer,_** Alright that's settled then. Now to get approval from the team, mainly Yang. **_

I then hear Ruby say to me out loud, "You can bunk with me if you want Nick."

Silence then filled the room and not a word was said.

"_**Well this is awkward what do we do."**_.

"_**I don't know Nick, help me."**_

I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Yang looked at us inspecting us and every other thing to try and intimidate us.

Satisfied she said, "Fine, but remember what I said earlier MR."

I then replied trying to kill the awkwardness in the room, "Well I'll take that as a yes then. Ruby as to your offer, I'll take it up."

I then hear Blake speak up and say, "Look, we should get to bed guys, we have classes in the morning."

Everyone agreed and so we started changing into our sleeping outfits. My sleeping outfit consisted of camo sleep pants and a blue tank top. I was the first one changed and got into my bed waiting for Ruby to get changed as well. I was laying bed staring at the wall when I heard the bathroom open. I then see Ruby in her sleeping outfit which consisted of Black tank top with a mask in the front, along with a pair of white sleeping pants with roses on them. I couldn't help, but stare at my girlfriend who walked up to me and said, "Scoot." With this I moved over and gave her enough room so we can both lay in the bed comfortably. She then got in the bed and was facing me.

We just started into each others eyes when Ruby asked me, _** "Nikku please be honest with me about this. Where did you come from?" **_

I tried to play clueless and said, "_**What do you mean?"**_

She then sighed a little and said, "_**You know what I mean. Look If you're scared I'm going to react or something you won't have to worry about that. I just want you to be honest as I want to get to know you OK."**_

I then took a minute to think and stated, "_**There's no way around isn't there." **_I then took a deep breath and said to her, "_**Look, I came from a village where my people were trained to become ninja or shinobi. My family specialized in use of the mind unlike any other. That's how I'm communicating with you right now without speaking out loud. As for how I got here well that's very hard to explain, but if you want to know I guess I'll be straight with you. I think I'm here due to a dimensional spell of some kind and now I'm here. Not that I regret it by any means. I had no family left back where I came from except for possibly my sister, however I assumed she was dead after a few years of her being missing sadly. There you happy now."**_

By now I was feeling sadness and was on the verge of tears by saying I had no family left in the world. Ruby could see the tears dripping down and sadness coming from me. She then scooted closer to me and wrapped those soft arms of hers around my neck before pulling me into a kiss on the lips giving me that spark to get me out of my saddened mood. The kiss must've lasted a blissful 30 seconds or so before she said to me a bit apologetically.

"_**I'm sorry Nick, I had to know."**_

"_**Don't be I would be suspicious of someone who just fell out the sky and knew nothing of their history too Ruby."**_

With this feeling of sadness nearly gone I gave quick Kiss to Ruby before saying our good nights to each other. After saying our good nights. I fell asleep only to start having a painful reminder of a nightmare came alive again.

_**11 years ago**_

_**November 7 **_

I saw my mom and dad were fighting what looked like professional mercenaries at the time judging by their skill. I look for my sister in panic hoping to find her.

I find her and exclaimed. "We're getting out of here now!"

I then grabbed her hand and ran as fast my feet would take me. I run to the back door and opened it only to find one of them waiting for us in their trademark black with red clouds outfits. As soon as I realized this I tried to turn around only to get knocked out with a blow to the back of the head.

**WARNING THIS NEXT SCENE IS VERY GRAPHIC AND IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I wake up to what looked like to be a dungeon of some sort. I tried to move only to realize I was chained up and could move my feet or hands. I then saw my parents chained on upright tables. They were both naked showing all of their scars and battle wounds they've suffered. I then noticed a man in weird looking mask that had a long nose attached to the mask. What I noticed next horrified me. They were tools used for torture purposes with this realization I'm became even more scared than I already was. The man noticed I was awake and asked me

"May I have your name boy?"

Scared and not knowing what to do I replied back, "N-n-N-Nikku."

The man replied in a happy mood, "I'm glad you're awake Nikku , I wouldn't want you to miss this."

silence filled the room as he grabbed his first tool before asking me in an evil curious manner, "Have you ever seen your parents naked before?"

I didn't answer and tried to look away, but couldn't due to the chains.

He then replied even more saying, "I'll take that as a no. Well then you're in for a real treat then."

He then walked towards me and put something on my eyelids so I couldn't close them. By now I was terrified and wondered what he was going to do to us. He then grabbed a knife of some sort and then walked over to my dad before saying to him,

"Hey it's time to wake up. It's time for surgery."

I then saw my dad open my eyes. He looked almost dead with what's happened to him.

The man looked at me and said in a crazed manner, "Watch your dad lose the ability to sleep." He then laughed like maniac before stopping and turning towards my dad. He then started cutting away at my dad's eyelids. My dad was screaming from the amount of extreme pain he was going through. There was now a little blood dripping down his body from where his eyelids used to be.

The madman then announced, "Now I say it's time to fix your impotence." He then once again let out a maniacal laugh before going towards the table and grabbing a saw. He then walked over towards my dad. He then turned around towards me and said, "Now watch this." The lunatic got on his knees and then revved the saw. Once again the screams of my dad were enough to make me panic . The screams this time were twice as loud as he watched his own privates get sawed off before his eyes. By the time the man was done there was only blood from where his privates used to be. This made me throw up by how ugly the sight was not to mention the smell. The man then turned to my mom and woke her up with smelling salts of some kind. He then grabbed her head before making it so my mom has the inability to close her eyes as well.

He then announced, "Do you see daddy over there. He is going to need surgery on his head." He then gave an evil chuckle before continuing with his so called surgery. The lunatic once again revved up the saw right next to my dad's neck.

"Say goodbye to Daddy everyone!"

He then started cutting off my dad's neck which caused blood to splatter everywhere.

I heard my mom scream, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I was crying like no other kid would.

We then realized he was gone. I couldn't help but feel angry, but also disheartened a little at the same time.

The head then fell off . The man picked up the head and walked towards my mom while holding the head by its hair. He then raised the head in front of my mom's face and pushed it against her face.

I hear my mom very angry and saddened exclaim, "You bastard, you Killed him!"

He then gives a smirk before saying, I fixed him see. He won't be suffering anymore headaches.

By now my Mom was in complete tears.

I hear the man then tell us, "Oh don't worry this is just the beginning."

He then walked towards me now with the head in hand. I was furious and saddened at the same time. I was shaking the chains that held me from running away. He then showed me the head and put it next to my face before saying,

"Here's daddy's last kiss."

He then shoved the head against my face until he felt it was long enough. He then threw the head off to the side.

He then headed towards the workbench and grabbed Kunai and headed towards my mom.

He then said, "It looks like you'll need heart surgery, here I go."

He slowly plunged the Kunai on little by little. It felt like hours were passing by as the tool got deeper and deeper into her chest. My mom suddenly then stopped struggling as it was now all the way into her heart by now. Killing her instantly.

I then screamed in despair, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I cried and screamed at what i had been forced to witness.

I then see him walking towards giving the by far the most evil laugh i will ever hear in my life.

He then looked directly into my eyes and said to me, I think you've seen enough for today. Have fun living without your parents. Also thank you for taking your time to come visit my office today,

In fear and all sorts of emotions i ask one thing, "Who are you?!"

I then hear him reply, "I am REKOJ."

**END OF GRAPHIC SCENE IS RIGHT HERE FOR THOSE SKIPPING IT.**

_**Present day**_

I wake up trying to catch my breath in panic and crying at the same time. Ruby woke up as a result of this. I'm just glad it was only Ruby that woke up and not everybody else in the room.

Ruby then whispered to me "Nick, are you alright?"She had looked at me with a growing concern.

I then muttered out the word "REKOJ." reliving the nightmare again.

I hear Ruby Immediately take a deep breath which made me look at her as a result.

I look at her and face had turned cold immediately as I said that word.

She then asked me, "Did y-you j-just say -R-R-REKOJ?"

I was growing very concerned about what was going on and asked her, "Yes Why?"

She was now in tears as she put her head in my chest and was trying to say something, but it was muffled. I then thought to her, "_**I can't understand you, try in here."**_

What I heard from Ruby next shocked me to the point of no return.

"_**Because that's the person who murdered my Parents on the 7th of November on my 7th birthday."**_

I immediately replied silently, _**"WHAT!"**_

She then started crying again into my tank top as I held her as tight as I could making sure I wouldn't let go.

* * *

Well that was quite dark. So I hope this chapter answered any questions about where Nikku comes from. Please let me know what you liked and disliked about this chapter. I appreciate the feedback.

I'm going to busy this next week and so it may be a while before I update again, Sorry about that. However i already broke this once so who knows i might be able to update this week. Until next folks soulsn1per signing off.


	7. Chapter 7 DUXIT

_**Authors notes I'm baccccckkkkkkk insert picture of independence day here.**_

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are Nikku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

"_**thought conversation you know about"**_

* * *

_****__**CHAPTER 7 Duxit**_

Time-?

Date-?

Location-Beacon academy

_**Nikku First POV**_

I had just woken up to the smell of strawberries and roses next to me. That pleasant sensation and smell would be coming from my girlfriend Ruby Rose. She was still asleep with an arm wrapped around me. Not wanting to wake her up. I gently lifted up her arm and slid out of the way before slowly putting it back down on the bed.

Once free I got up and noticed I was the first one up. With this noted I decided to let Ruby sleep in since it was holiday break after all. **I still need to get Ruby a gift don't I. **I then started getting dressed. Once finished getting dressed I wrote a note to Ruby and placed it on my side of the bed. The note said "I'll be back later. I'm running some errands." Once I felt satisfied with the note I opened the door to the hall and closed it as quietly as possible.

After closing the door I turn to see that Vomit boy right next to me by his teams door. He looked extremely worried. Of course my curiosity made me wonder and him "What's with you vomit boy."

I then see him look towards me before replying, "It's Jaune. As for me well. I don't know what to get Yang to show that I like her."

This led to me thinking, **Interesting.**

With this in mind I gave him a smile and some simple yet crucial advice before leaving. That crucial Advice you ask. I said "Confess your feelings to her."

It was snowing outside. So when I stepped outside. I felt the cool breeze rush to my face. I've always loved the snow, so to see it here made just made it that more awesome to live in this world.

I searched for the nearest stores So I can get Ruby a few gifts. I looked at my wallet and checked inside to see how much monies I have.

I looked and thought **looks like I only have 35 monies. Not much, but I should be able get something nice. **

Just as I put my wallet away something fell out of it. I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Ruby and I together inside a photo booth together. The photo reel showed us together making silly faces and the last one illustrated Ruby pulling me into a kiss while showing me being surprised even though I shouldn't have been.

Just as I put away the picture I notice something next to my feet and thought, **it's a mistletoe. **

I picked it up and wiped away the snow partially covering it. Once I feel it's satisfactory. I put it in my pocket just in case.

Once that's settled I keep walking in hopes of finding a store that contains an item Ruby would like.

I finally arrived at a strawberry chocolate shop. I went inside knowing that if there's one thing she loves more than cookies, it's chocolate strawberries. The smell of strawberries and melted chocolate rushed into my nose.

Once done getting over the smell I buy one box of chocolate strawberries. Which happened to be on sale for 10 monies today. Once they finished wrapping it in gift wrap I headed for the door now only having 25 monies left to get gifts for Ruby.

Back out to the cold once again in search of another shop that can fulfill Ruby's needs and wants. I went to another store and found nothing good in my price range. So I left that store until I stumbled upon another store. This store happened to be a jewelry and rings shop. I gulped after looking at this just hoping they would have something in my price range. With this noted I walked inside the store. They had an assortment of jewelry. From wedding rings all the way down to simple necklaces.

With this stored in my brain I kept on browsing. I found a deal on some of the simple, yet stunning necklaces available. I was distracted by this until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Ah Mr. Agoro, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I turned towards the source of the voice and find one Professor Ozpin looking at me. Out of all the people I would never expect in a jewelry store. Ozpin definitely takes the cake.

I reply in response, "I could say the same for you. So what are you doing here."

His response was, "The same thing you're doing. I'm shopping for Christmas presents. That reminds me though."

The silver haired man reaches into his trademark jacket and pulls out a letter before giving it to me. The letter showed it was addressed to me from Voltaire. I then looked back at Ozpin after looking at the letter.

He smiled a bit before he said, "Open it."

I did as he suggested and found something very surprising inside. The letter contained 10,000 monies inside. I then noticed there was a small letter included along with the monies. The letter read

"Hello young one,

Please don't be alarmed if I say that I've been keeping an eye on you for the past 3-4 months now. All I've got to say about you is this. While i was highly suspicious at first. It seems you proved my suspicions wrong. I see nothing, but a trustworthy and caring young man. I know of your past involving with _**THAT **_incident along with Ozpin. Once again, I say please don't be alarmed your secret's safe with us. If anything else I say this. Please take great care of _**my dear Ruby **_for me as I might not be around much longer. As for what is packaged inside along with this letter. Think of it as my approval of you into the family.

Sincerely,

Voltaire _**Q**_.

P.S. Make sure to buy Ruby something nice. Also say merry Christmas to her for me.

By the time I was finished reading it I was in tears showing how gracious I was. I then looked up to see Ozpin was gone.

However I heard I his voice echo to me, "Remember to use it wisely."

With him gone it made me ask myself, "**Who is Voltaire Q, why did he do that, why me, Is he that uncle that Ruby talks about. **After I finish playing 20 questions in my head. I looked at the envelope and then look at the rings and necklaces section. I then call for someone at the store to help me. The manager then came out about two minutes later wondering how he could help me.

I asked, "Do you by any chance have custom necklaces?"

"Why yes we do sir."

By now I was smiling knowing the exact designs I was going to use.

"Good because I need to have two done by tonight if that is possible."

"Tonight I can do however I will have to charge a fee."

"Don't worry money is not a problem."

"If that's the case what did you have in mind for the designs."

I then pull out a picture of me and Ruby and pointed to Ruby's emblem called Scatter. I then pointed to my emblem on my belt.

He looked at these and said "Those I can do. Would you like anything engraved on the necklaces?"

"Yes I would like it to say Ruby X Nikku on the rose one and the other can say Ruby X Nick."

The manager was taking notes before saying, "That's will be 600 hundred monies."

I then took out the monies and paid him. He then said "Be here at midnight tonight that's when I will be done with your necklaces."

With that I shook hands with him. I then left the store satisfied and wondering what should I do with the rest of the moneys.

**Maybe I should keep it for emergencies or other such occasions. **After a while of thinking about it I thought, **Sounds good to me. **With that finished, I put the some of the monies

In my wallet and the rest in the envelope, before heading back towards Beacon.

However, a certain girlfriend of mine finally learned how to contact me far away.

"_**Nick can you hear me?"**_

"_**Hey you finally learn how to contact me without being next to me. It's a Christmas miracle."**_

"_**Nick?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Can you bring back some food? I'm starving."**_

"_**Sure I guess, so what's it going to be? Panda Rush."**_

"_**Yayyyy!"**_

"_**I'll take that as a yes then."**_

With that I went to panda rush and ordered chow mein, rice, orange and teriyaki chicken For Ruby and I since everyone else was gone. Weiss had another performance coming up for Christmas and is out of town. Blake and Yang meanwhile are looking into the whereabouts of Rekoj. Apparently there are rumors that he's here in this city. So with that Ruby and I have the room to ourselves. So once I received my order. I left and headed toward back towards Beacon. I was in front of my room just a tad after 11 in the morning.

_**Ruby POV**_

I've been very lazy this morning and didn't want to do anything. I had already contacted Nick to get me some food.

While waiting I was wondering to myself,** I wonder if we're ready to take our relationship to the next level. **When I heard the door open. I lifted my head from the pillow I was laying on and looked to see Nick with food in hand. I can already smell it when my stomach growled in response.

I then heard him ask, "You're still in your PJ's?"

I nodded at him yes as he handed me the box containing my food. Before I know it, the food is all gone in like five minutes. Nick looked at me with a bit of surprise on this face, just a little.

Once I was done I waited for him to finish eating before asking him, "So what are we doing today?"

I then heard him look at me before answering, "Well, I first was thinking of getting some rest for a few hours or so. Before getting some dinner and then maybe checking out the lights in the city. What do you think?"

I contemplated this thinking that it wasn't a bad idea to me as I haven't seen the Christmas lights yet. I agreed to the plan and waited for Nick to get into something more comfortable. He changed in front of me and was now down to his boxers before putting on his trademark Ca-mo sleep pants. He then got into bed with me and covered up. I decided to to have my back towards him since he was trying to sleep.

However, that didn't last long as I felt his strong arms hug me before pulling me closer to him as I heard him whisper, "I love you Ruby."

I then roll around so I can face him and look into his hazel eyes.

I then smile big as I could before replying, "I know."

I then put a hand on his cheek before closing my eyes and kissing him. Pleasure flowed through my body. As the kiss progressed I swear I was in heaven. After we finished the kiss and stared into each others eyes. It was this moment that I realized. I wanted to spend my entire life with him.

With this realization I pushed my lips against his with more passion than ever before. He responded instantly by also putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me back. I nip his bottom lip what which I got a moan in response. I slightly open my mouth before gently caressing his lips with my tongue. Before I could do anything further though.

He pulled his head back and put a finger on my lips before saying, "Not yet."

"You're no fun." I responded.

I hear him give the response of, "It doesn't feel right to me just yet. Please be patient with me."

"Oh fine."

"Now how about that nap."

"Nap?"

"What?"

"Seriously, nap, that sounds like something a kid would say."

He then let out a slight chuckle which made me chuckle.

Before saying "Seriously though I want some shuteye."

"Alright I get it."

With this I turn around with my back towards his chest. Before once again having him wrap those strong arms of his around me. After about five minutes I fell into the blackness without having a nightmare thankfully.

It seems I was the first one awake. I checked the time and could see it was 4 o'clock. I could still see that I was in Nick's grasp and hear him slightly snoring. With this realization I rolled around so I can face him. Who was sleeping peacefully for the first time in what would seem to be like months when really a month ago. This made me smile before realizing I needed to wake him up.

I then whispered in his ear, "Time to wake up my love."

I see him wake up near instantly as I observed him opening his eyes. He then reluctantly let go so I can get changed. After about five minutes we're both ready to head out. We first had a nice dinner at Pasta Garden before heading out and seeing the lights for the rest of the night. However, that wouldn't be the last thing we did.

Just as I thought we're done. We stopped by a jewelry store of some type. I didn't have a clue as to the why we are here. I was sitting on the chair as I was pretty tired of walking and was waiting for Nick to finish what ever he was doing.

I saw him come back before I heard him state, "All right let's go."

We then left the store with our hands intertwined in what seemed like a waste of time. After a few minutes of walking I heard him ask me, "Can I show you something?"

Annoyed a little I asked, "What is it?"

I saw him give a big smile before saying, "Something worth your time."

My curiosity once again got the best of me and made me reply back, "Fine."

"Alright I need you to close your eyes."

I did as instructed and waited for him to say open them.

He then said "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw that we were on top of beacon's bell tower where we became boyfriend-girlfriend.

I saw this and was wondering out loud, "What's going on?"

He then said to me "Ruby we have known each other for four months. we've had to face adversity in the form of our Intertwined pasts."

_**Flashback**_

_**Ruby POV**_

_**4 months ago**_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was still crying into Nick's chest. This is due to the fact that I'm not the only one who suffered Rekoj's wrath. All of the commotion of me crying has caused everyone in the room to wake up. Yang looked concerned at me and also gave a venomous look towards Nick.

She gave this look before asking in a commanding and yet concerned fashion.

"Ruby what happened? Why you crying? Is it because of Nikku?"

I heard this and shook my head no while still crying into his chest. Her face changed from one of anger to that of concerned asking this time.

"Then what is it?"

I didn't want to speak, but I would never need to as I heard Nick tell me quietly.

"Let me take care of this."

I pulled my head from the shirt to see his face. He was giving a smile even though I could tell it was fake. I knew because I had to give that same same fake smile myself.

I then hear Nick explain to everyone, "It seems our fates in our past were intertwined. All I need is one name to say how. However, for the sake of not mentioning the name I'll say this. It happened on the seventh day of November."

I heard yang gasp while the others didn't say anything as they were confused.

Blake asked, "Not to be intruding, but what's so significant about that date?"

The room went silent and the tension in the room was building. So much so that it could be cut by a knife.

Nick answered stating with sorrow in his voice, "I'm sure anyone that knows him knows the significance of that date. Basically, it's his day of reckoning each year. It's the day that both Ruby and I lost our parents in front of our eyes when we were both just seven."

By now I was tearing up being reminded of that horrible day. How I felt alone. How I felt like I wanted to die. These feelings subsided though when I felt the comforting arms wrapped around me again only tighter. Reminding me that I wasn't alone.

For the rest of the night I didn't get any sleep neither did Nick. The other girls eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion. It goes to show that I really do have friends that I can count on and someone that knows my pain. For the first time in my life, I genuinely didn't feel alone.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"To us facing each other in the school tournament last month."

_**TOURNAMENT FLASHBACK**_

_**RUBY POV**_

_**1 month ago**_

"We are here at the final event. These last two competitors are both considered the best.

However, only one can be crowned champion. Without any further delay I present to you the competitors."

By now I was waiting to be called out to the arena by Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose and Nikku Agoro."

Hearing my cue I made my way to the center of the arena. I see Nick heading towards me at the same pace. We eventually met up at the center of the arena along with Ozpin.

For the first time in my life I saw that Nick was nervous and asked silently, "_**What's wrong?**_"

"_**I never thought I see the day I would have to fight you. I don't want to do this."**_

"_**To be honest neither do I , but I just think of it as sparring practice only more serious."**_

"The rules to this fight are this. No killing your opponent. Once your aura drops in the red you lose. Everything else is fair game."

After explaining the rules Ozpin was lifted up in the air by the platform he was standing on.

Once finished he stated."Take your positions."

We then took a few steps back before stopping and waiting for this fight to begin.

I asked him silently, "_**You ready."**_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."**_

"Let the fight begin!"

What I remember after that is mostly a blur. I remember the groundbreaking at one point. I also remember me using all of my cross clips and not even making a dent to Nick .

The last thing I remember is how the fight was determined. I won due to Nick's aura going into the red after an onslaught of attacks that almost hit its mark on me. After that he was down on one knee barely able to move.

Ozpin then declared, "Nikku Agoro is unable to continue fighting. Ruby Rose wins!"

The crowd cheered hearing this. I celebrated with joy winning the school tournament. But I saw Nick still on one knee sad because of how he is in the darkness and not in spotlight with me. I saw this and knew this wasn't right. So I walked towards him as the roar of the crowd fell on deaf ears. He looked at me with wonder and a bit of excitement along with some curiosity.

He then asked me in silence, _**"why?"**_

I answered already knowing the question was coming. "_**Because it's the right thing to do and you are my love after all."**_

After saying this I put one of his arms over my shoulders as I helped him to his feet.

Ozpin was descending to the ground on his platform to congratulate me.

I walk towards Ozpin while still helping Nick walk. After receiving the title of champion I quickly took Nick back to our room so we can get some rest.

We then got changed into our pj's as Nick got into bed first. I then got in bed with Nick and wrapped my arms around him before falling asleep while the festivities went on for the rest of the night.

_**END TOURNAMENT FLASHBACK**_

_**RUBY POV**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Yet you're still here with me."

He then got onto one knee. By now I put my hands over my mouth in awe as I figured out what was going on.

"So Miss Ruby Rose. Will you spend this Christmas with me as Mrs. Ruby Rose Agoro?"

**(*NOTE I am making it so 16 is the adult age.***)

He then opened the box containing a ring along with the necklace with his Insignia on it saying Ruby x Nick. I was crying from pure joy as I was nodding yes before I actually said yes. I didn't think this was possible, but when we kissed as husband and wife. There was even more passion than any other kiss before this one. The only kiss that could compare was the one here on top of the bell tower four months ago. I felt like I was on top of the world as he put the ring on my finger.

* * *

Final Notes

So it's been month sorry about that, but I had writers block. In order to prevent this. Expect a little less frequent updates however doesn't mean I'm quitting as I have a story to tell. I think I might update weekly to bi weekly or if it's bad once a month at most.


	8. Chapter 8 Pudore

_**Authors notes nothing to see here.**_

Rwby is not owned by me. The only characters I own are Nikku and Minori Agoro.

_**Key**_

**thought**

"_**thought conversation you know about"**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8 Pudore_**

**_NIKKU FIRST POV_**

I proposed to Ruby. My heart could explode at any time now. Whether the answer was good or bad. I just needed an answer. So when I heard the response that would give meaning to my existence. I didn't even have the chance to slip the ring on her finger before Ruby pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss would be one I would remember for the rest of my life. Her lips tasted a sweet strawberry flavor. The next moment came the sensation of ecstasy in the form of rapture, or passion. This ran down my body and in my spine. It resulted in me getting shivers while still kissing my wife.

**Wife huh. I can get used to that. That reminds me.**

The Kiss continued as I've searched for her ring finger. The kiss only deepened when I found the finger and managed to slip the ring on. This is the most passionate kiss that I've ever experienced and I hoped it to be one of many for a long time. Our lips locked together in this dreamlike state for about 10 more seconds.

Ruby and I then separated our lips while our foreheads were now touching. I opened my eyes after the kiss and Ruby opened hers a second later. When I stared into her eyes. It gave meaning to the expression eyes are the window to the soul. What I saw in her eyes was one of love and passion. I also saw sincerity as well as want and need, or so I thought.

I noted this while she whispered to me suggestively, "Let's take this to our room."

With that we quickly made our way back to our room. I was about to open the door when Ruby turned me around before pulling me into another one of those beautiful kisses that I love so much. While this was happening Ruby managed to open the door and push us through it. After we were in the room she kicked the door closed as we both kicked off her shoes. The atmosphere in the room started heating up. Then all the sudden Ruby pulled away making me moan in disappointment.

She then took a step back for saying in a suggestive manner, "Don't blink now you might miss something you'll like."

With that I listened and watched her carefully.

She smirked before turning around. As she reached toward her skirt and grabbed the hem of it with her fingers. Ruby then pulled her skirt along with her leggings down very slowly. While she was taking off these articles of clothing she leaned forward giving me a nice view of her luscious legs. I should also mention the nice view of her panties in a certain spot that aroused me.

By now I've figured out what she was doing, but I didn't care whatsoever.

She then kicked her skirt and leggings off to side before turning around. She then grabbed the hem of her blouse and lifted it over her head. She then tossed it to the sideline me to look at her body. I look up and down as I am analyzed each individual curve in her luscious body. I was also surprised by her breasts as they were the perfect size which I guess would be a B – C cup. I also noted of how her underwear was dark red in color.

I was then snapped out of my gaze when I heard Ruby say to me, "See anything you like?"

"Oh do I."

Hearing this she smiled and started walking towards me in a suggestive manner.

She then stated to me "I can say the same for you. However there's something missing."

I replied back "What is it?"

She then whispered in my ear, "You're clothes."

After hearing that she immediately pulled off the shirt with my help in five seconds flat. Once those were tossed in the corner she went for my pants.

She'd unbuttoned them and they were now on the floor. I stepped out of them leaving me in my boxer briefs and got closer to her. She looked into my eyes and I'm sure she saw my need as Ruby stepped closer to me. Our bodies eventually collided which gave me an unbelievable sensation as I felt her silk skin caress mine with the exception of our clothed areas.

This sensation is hard to describe. It sent shivers of pleasure up my spine. I guess the same feeling for Ruby. We stared into each others eyes when Ruby pulled me into another kiss. She then pulled back and kissed me again. This process continued for about a minute before she pushed me onto the bed.

I looked at her as she gave me a smirk before crawling on top of me.

She's now laying on top of me which felt nice. However, when I looked into her eyes I saw a hint of sadness that she was trying to conceal. I noted this and asked, "Ruby what's wrong?"

She replied, "Nothing is wrong Nick."

Now my concern had grown exponentially as she had just lied to me right now. I just knew it.

I pleaded with her, "Ruby please be honest. I know something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is."

I finally saw her true emotions start to come out as she started sobbing a bit.

She confessed, "I didn't want to have sex. I just assumed you wanted to have sex and I didn't want you to leave me. So I hid my true feelings. I'm sorry nick!"

She then cried into my chest finally being able to let it all out. I started tearing up knowing what I had just done. This led me to to having more questions. However for the sake of not having Ruby get hurt anymore than she is. I decided to only ask one more question.

I started off with, "Oh my God I'm so sorry Ruby. I didn't know. if you had told me I would've waited. You know I would never do something against what you want. If I did something like that I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself. Look if you want me to take back the ring and –."

Ruby exclaimed, "No! It's not that. I love you. I-It's something else."

I raise my eyebrow before asking, "Why did you want to hide your feelings of not wanting to have sex? Please be honest with me."

She looked at me and immediately started tearing up again. When I saw this I knew that wasn't a good sign.

She said to me, "I feel ashamed."

I replied back, "Ashamed? Why?"

She said with slight venom in her voice, "It involves HIM."

"Rekoj! What has he got to do with this."

"You know how we both lost her parents. Something else happened that I've never told anyone before."

I thought to myself, **Sex, Rekoj, unknown event, ashamed.**

I connected the dots and the answer I got made me regret asking the question. Now I just hoped it wasn't true

"H – He R – Raped me."

She then started crying into my chest like there was no tomorrow. I immediately started rubbing her back and head to try and comfort her. However I was so angry that I could feel my blood being boiled by the sun. I cried as much as she did with my own sorrow and regret.

While still crying I put a hand on her cheek before I told her, "Look at me."

I saw her slowly raise her head up whose face was red because of the tears.

Sobbing still I said, "Ruby I – I – I'm so sorry. I should have never asked. You hate me now don't you."

I saw a Ruby shake her head no before she said, "No! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please! Just don't leave me!"

Hearing this I said back to her, "I won't ever leave you! I promise!"

With that settled we cried like this for 15 more minutes before we finally stopped pouring. I was rubbing her back in order to help her relax.

I then heard her say to me as I kept rubbing her back, "If it makes it any easier you can take off my bra if you want."

I was stopped in my tracks as I looked into her silver eyes and searched for any hint of lying or sorrow in her eyes.

I couldn't find any which led me to asking, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She replied back, "I'm sure."

This was the Ruby I knew so the chances of her deceiving me are slim.

I replied back, "All right."

I then reached toward her bra strap and then got it after a few seconds of fiddling with it. Once I unclasped it she sat up and carefully took the off bra with one arm while she use the other to cover her breasts. I then saw her drop the bra to the ground.

Right now my manhood started to erect which was the last thing I wanted at the moment, but all I could do is deal with it. So I said, "Sorry."

She then returned back to the original position from earlier. This involved her now nude breasts being on my chest with her head next to mine. I then hear her whisper to my ear reassuringly, "It's okay."

This calms me down as I started rubbing her back again. Once I felt comfortable I let myself enjoy the feeling of her soft mounds against my chest. I was in this state of mind while rubbing her back for about five minutes. Before I heard Ruby state to me, "Do you mind if I went to bed like this."

I asked, "The position or the fact your topless?"

She answered, "Both."

I responded back, "Only if you're okay with it. I can't make you choose."

Ruby lifted her head up and looked into my eyes before telling me, "Thank you Nick."

My response was, "You're welcome Ruby."

Ruby after a moment pushed her lips against mine before she closed her eyes. I then close my eyes a moment after and began responding to her lips. After 30 seconds of heated lip we separated. I then managed to grab the blanket and cover the both of us with it.

I then told her, "Merry Christmas Ruby."

She smiled back before saying to me, "Merry Christmas to you too."

We finally gave one last kiss to say good night before we closed our eyes. I then placed my hands on her hips as a place for them. Ruby and I fell asleep five minutes later.

* * *

Final Notes

I had a hard time writing this chapter So i hope you enjoy it. See you next time. SoulSniper out.


End file.
